Neuropathic pain may occur when the peripheral and/or central nervous systems are sensitized following an injury to the peripheral nervous system or to the central nervous system. In contrast to the immediate pain (nociceptive pain) caused by tissue injury, neuropathic pain can develop days or months after a traumatic injury and is frequently long-lasting or chronic. Moreover, neuropathic pain can occur spontaneously or as a result of stimulation that normally is not painful. Neuropathic pain conditions are characterized by hyperesthesia (enhanced sensitivity to natural stimuli), hyperalgesia (abnormal sensitivity to pain), allodynia (widespread tenderness, characterized by hypersensitivity to tactile stimuli) and/or spontaneous burning pain.
The etiology of neuropathic pain is diverse and includes both trauma and disease. For example, traumatic nerve compression or crush and traumatic injury to the brain or spinal cord are common causes of neuropathic pain. Furthermore, traumatic nerve injuries may also cause the formation of neuromas, in which pain occurs as a result of aberrant nerve regeneration. In addition, cancer-related neuropathic pain is caused when tumor growth painfully compresses adjacent nerves, brain or spinal cord. Neuropathic pain also is associated with systemic diseases such as diabetes, alcoholism, herpes zoster, AIDS/HIV, syphilis and various other autoimmune diseases.
Although there are effective remedies for treating nociceptive pain, neuropathic pain is often resistant to available drug therapies. In addition, current therapies have serious side-effects including, for example, cognitive changes, sedation, nausea and, in the case of narcotic drugs, tolerance and dependence. Many patients suffering from neuropathic pain are elderly or have other medical conditions that particularly limit their ability to tolerate the side-effects associated with available drug therapy.
Accordingly, there is a need for the provision of agents that are effective for treating and/or preventing the painful symptoms associated with neuropathic pain and with less undesirable side-effects.